


Sweets for the sweet

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is engaged, Dark Romantic Comedy, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Telekinesis, rey has curves, rey is a baker, rey is linked to ben, rey is pursued by a character by the name of alex, rey is telekinetic, to bazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Kanata is a sweet woman a little on the plump side but her brother finn always says she is beautiful with curves to be proud plus she makes cakes that the whole neighborhood loves. Both adopted and finn is engaged to Rose Tico. Her life is good. Also rey is telekinetic and she has had visions of what seems to be her future husband. She dreams of his voice and his dark hair and eyes. Plus he’s tall. And big and absolutely gorgeous. One day rey runs into an old highschool friend bazine well more of an anquantance since baz was always about herself. Baz wants her to make her wedding cake since she’s the best cake baker in town. Rey accepts. But trouble starts when she meets Bazines fiancé Ben solo. Who happens to turn out the subject of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sweets for the sweet**

**by portiaburk40**

* * *

 

_Her dreams were always the same. About him she would wake up with him holding her. He would whisper in her ear. “Rey stay in bed with me for a while let me hold you sweetheart.” She would smile and turn to look at him. He was handsome with dark hair and eyes. Plus he was big and tall. Guys that are tall, dark and handsome do exist and he was hers. She snuggled against his warm chest happy and content._

That’s when rey woke up alone in her bed. She raised her hand lazily and opened her closet to pick out which dress she would wear. She selected a sun dress of yellow. She got up waved the closet closed, walked Taking the dress. She headed to the shower and hung it on a nail her dad chewie put on the wall. 

She thought about him in the shower. And her dream. 

Rey and finn had been adopted by Maz and her husband. Maz owned a bakery and both helped her with her bakery. Rey was a skinny child but as she grew she grew pleasantly plump as finn liked to call her. Rey stood naked in front of the mirror she turned admiring her curves and little belly. Small full high breast. Plus golden skin and freckles across her nose plus she was small in height weighing 160 pounds height 5’3. 

She remembered her dream man loving her curves. As he would always touch her. Kiss her and at times bring her to the heights of pleasure. Rey smiled brightly and got dressed for the day. Looking forward to baking cakes. She loved having children taste her cakes. Seeing the happiness in there eyes as they tell her they love her cakes. 

“Hello sweetie.” Maz greeted her as she came downstairs. She kissed her on the cheek. “Hey mom ready for another good day.” Maz smiled her daughter always sweet with all smiles. Rey always brightened up the day. “Yes” they both came downstairs with her brother finn waiting and his fiancé rose as well. They both helped in the bakery. She loved rose was happy for her brother. Rose was perfect for him. Plus finn was happy, that’s all that mattered.

They began work as rey began putting out samples of different cakes that she made late yesterday. Alex gamble came in he was pompous and rich and rey disliked him. But it didn’t seem to deter him from making passes at her. Rey rolled her eyes. Alex was handsome enough with blonde hair and blue eyes and a nice enough body. She supposed most women would find him attractive. In fact most did accept her!

She just wasn’t attracted to him especially when her dreams and thought had another entirely different man as the subject. He smirked “well hello rey.” He said in what she supposed was a seductive voice. She took a breath faked a smile. “Hi mr gamble what can I get you today.” He leaned in close his aftershave overwhelming her. “You preferably having dinner with me.” She just smiled it not reaching her eyes. “No thanks I...I’m busy.” And rey quickly walked outside the bakery. 

She took a deep breath ugh she thought. When she looked up and saw a person she had not seen since high school. “Bazine!” Rey said. “Rey darling!” Baz said rey did not yet notice the man beside bazine. As she was focused on bazine. “Well hello Baz.” Rey said. In highschool Baz was she supposed the popular girl that took pity on her. Baz looked her over “wow she said you look even fatter then usual.” 

Rey just said “gee thanks bazine.” Baz was always skinny model like. She heard that voice the voice from her dreams. “Gee bazine that’s no way to talk” that’s when she looked at the guy standing next to Baz. Her eyes widened dark hair, dark eyes, a long nose that went well with a unconventionally handsome face.....it was him the man she kept dreaming about....He was real! 

The next words that come out of bazines mouth filled her with dread. “Oh yes!” Baz laughed. “This is my fiancé Ben solo!” Baz clung to him. “Ben this is Rey Kanata.” She makes the best wedding cakes. Rey could not look away from him. She swallowed “hi” she said her voice husky. His eyes darken and he took her hand his warm hand making her breathless she felt him stroke his finger across her palm in a caress. “It’s nice to meet you Miss Kanata.” He said his voice sounding like pure sex. 

Baz broke the spell they both seemed under. “Honey I think rey should make our wedding cake.” Rey let go quickly. Looking down at the ground. He turned towards Baz. And politely smiled “of course.” She looked at both of them. Baz was rich and apparently so was the fiancé Ben. A big client she thought. And smiled brightly looking at both. “Come on in,I have a few samples of cakes you can try. They followed her in. She could have sworn mr solo was  in awe when she smiled. And staring at her backside as she walked in ahead of them.

He was walking with his fiancé bazine netal a woman his senator mother picked for him. His marriage was arranged he didn’t love her. But he would do his duty and marry the self entitled self centered woman. He often had dreams of another life entirely and another woman with lovely chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was curvy with a plumpness that was pleasant. She was warm and bright in his dreams. Unlike the cold and skinny bazine. 

He was in utter shock when he saw her. Chestnut hair flowed past her shoulders, she was wearing a pretty yellow sundress. She had pretty lips and lovely curves. My god he thought it was her....

When Baz told her she was fatter it annoyed him no this girl was just right. And he wanted to know her. Baz said her name was rey the name suited her. As he saw her smile brightly he was in awe. Not to mention his eyes couldn’t stay away from her body as she walked in.

Damn his interfering mother he was only engaged to bazine because his mother wanted grandchildren and he showed only a Carnel interest in very few women. In fact only two before bazine. As his interest was only sex. It was beneficial for both the two he slept with wasn’t interested like him. Besides he kept dreaming of lovely hazel eyes soft pink lips, golden skin and a pleasantly plump body that had curves in all the right places. 

Ben smiled as he followed her rey, in. He has met her she was real. And he was going to end it with bazine. But first he could smell the cakes rey made. He would like to taste them in fact he would like to taste her.

 

NOTES

WELL I LOVE CAKES I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE REY DIFFRENT FROM THE USUAL COMMENT AND SEND ME A KUDOS GUYS AND YES BEN AND BAZINE WILL BE OVER SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

They followed her as she showed them a seat. There was all kinds of cake samples. Baz tried very few only taking nibbles of them. He supposed she thinks that’s appealing it wasn’t. Instead he was preoccupied with watching rey and taking a bite out of a chocolate icing cake it was good and sweet. 

Rey sweetly smiled which made ben feel warm. “Well what do you two think?” Bazine smiled “of course they are delicious darling.” She said. “But maybe you should not use sugary frosting that is fattening on our wedding cake!” Baz said with fake sweetness. “I can feel myself getting fat!” Ben was fed up rey wasn’t fat she was beautiful and just right. He stood up abruptly and walked out. Bazine smiled at them and followed. 

As soon as they got outside he rounded on her. “I want to end this charade of an engagement bazine!” He said angrily. “You are spoiled, petty, and shallow!” 

“And I want no part of you! Are this bullshit!” With that he walked away with bazine yelling “fine but you will be sorry!” He turned and looked at rey looking on with her mouth open. He smiled looking her up and down. Then he looked at bazine. “I doubt it.” With that he gave Baz cab money and got in his car driving away from the vain bitch.

He looked in his mirror watching her. Stomp her foot. And call a cab. 

Rey almost laughed out loud at what she witnessed. Finn coming up. “It’s about damned time someone put bazine netal in her place.” He giggled and said “by her fiancé as well!” Then rose piped in “yes about time and he could not take his eyes off of our rey!” She said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Rey just signed “oh come on guys he wasn’t.” She told them blushing even though she did feel those dark eyes on her. And basked in the handsome mans smile as he tasted her cakes. The rest of the day went on as usual. She turned yet another attempt of Alex trying to ask her out again. Lord why wouldn’t he leave her alone the pompous ass. Unlike ben who definitely come from money as well. 

She had an inkling that he was the son of senator Liea solo. She looked Liea up and she was right. He was the son of former army pilot Han Solo and senator Liea Organa solo! Wow! She thought there is no way he was interested in her! As rose kept saying throughout the day. No wonder he was with bazine. No it was women like her that probably interested him not girls like her that were plump and loved to eat plus she wasn’t ashamed of her figure.

Not to mention her mother was private business owner and they only stayed above the shop. 

But that night as she got ready for bed putting on a nightgown that was like a t shirt. It had a teddy bear on it. She smiled when she bought it. She thought it was cute. She brushed her hair deciding to shower in the morning. And got in bed promptly going to sleep. 

_She dreamed of him this time she knew him to be ben solo. He was kissing her touching her everywhere “I love you wife.” He said as he kissed her breast and thrust inside her. She cried out meeting his thrust._

Rey woke in a sweat breathless and wet pulling between her legs. She moaned running her hands over her breast, down her belly, and in between her legs her fingers going inside her wetness wanting them to be ben solos. She cried out and moaned climaxing. She had done this a hundred times since she was fifteen. Her dreams of him even though she didn’t know who he was. 

It was already morning time so she showered brushed her hair and braided it. Putting on jeans and a t shirt for the day. There is no way ben solo would ever be her husband but why Then was she dreaming of him like that, rey shook her head no way! He was way out of her league. Men like him married glamorous women like bazine not women like her. But she couldn’t help but picture his muscled perfect body and the dark needy whiskey colored eyes and that mouth that made her want it between her legs ugh rey needed to stop thinking! He’s not for her! 

NOTES

HMM REYS DREAMS 😏

AS PROMISED IT DIDNT LAST LONG WITH BAZINE 😊

 


	3. Chapter 3

_She remembered as a child a man tried to take her! She had not met to do it but she used her ability to crush his skull right along with the guys friends. She knew what there intentions were. It scared her mom and finn. Her mom sent her to a special school to learn how to control her powers. It was called st Regis academy in fact she graduated there. She was the only one that was telekinetic and the principal made sure it was kept a secret from the rest of the school. It’s been a while since her powers were uncontrollable._

She didn’t expect to see him, Ben, as soon as he walked in rey smiled bright and sweet. “Hi” he said smiling softly at her. “Hello mr solo can I help you with anything.” Her voice was husky. It did things to him and so did her smile. Not to mention that accent a blend of British and American. 

He did his homework on rey. She was originally from England adopted by Maz Kanata and her husband chewie. At the age of six. Her mother gave her up. Because she was partly raised by her biological mother , he wondered why. Hearing that voice asking him If she could help with anything had him thinking oh yes sweet girl you can help alright by taking me in the back and let me lick you.” Shaking off those thoughts he looked away looking around. “Yes umm a piece of vinilla cake and glass of milk please.” He said huskily. 

She smiled brightly. “Sure coming right up.” She got the glass of milk and brought to cake to him. “I’m glad to have such an important person as a costumer.” He looked at her almost lost in those pretty eyes. “What?” He said. “Your a senators son.” He smiled at that had she looked him up? 

“So you have done your homework on me Miss Kanata.” He said flirtatiously. She sat before him grinning back. God she was sweet he thought. I want to devour her. “Yes I did.” 

Then there was a guy coming in. She reluctantly got up and went to serve him. The guy looked suspicious Ben thought. 

Rey smiled “hello sir how can I help you.” That’s when the guy pulled a gun. “YOU CAN HELP ME BITCH BY GIVING ALL YOUR MONEY IN THE TIL!” Reys eyes widened in fear and something was building in her something she had not experienced in a while. No! She thought as the power grew in her no! She nearly sobbed out loud. But she swallowed and said o...okay sir.....

She opened the til and he gave her a bag she put it in the bag all of the money. That’s when the guy grabbed her putting her in front of him. While her mom looked eyes wide with fear. Finn started but he pointed the gun at him. He stopped rose cried out. “You have what you want sir now let my sister go!” He said calmly. Then she heard ben. “Yes you have what you came for now let her go!” Bens voice was full of menace. 

Rey felt her power grow. She saw Bens look. If looks could kill the man that had her in front of him would be dead! Rey closed her eyes and cried in pain as the man tightened his hold on her. She felt the power grow no no no! She thought. But she released it. The man dropping from behind her as he screamed in pain. Holding his head the bag of money dropping. Rey turned her eyes going a bright gold as she felt rage her hand lifted throwing the guy out the window. 

She suddenly felt arms around her keeping her back from going out and crushing the mans skull. She didn’t know who’s until she heard him.....

”Rey!” He breathed in her hair. Finally realizing what she did and in front of ben solo a senators son. Not to mention it was ben holding her. She sobbed before passing out in his arms her nose bleeding. 

Ben picked her up asking finn to call the police and tell no one what happened. “Yes Ben please take my sister inside.” Finn said. As he got on his phone calling the police. 

Ben laid her down on the bed. “My god sweet girl you have great power.” That’s when Ben remembered.....

His mother looking for a girl that has great power. His mom talked of the mother dropping the girl off at a adoption agency. The girls last name McMillan but that’s all the info his mother had. They said she was telekinetic able to crush skulls with just a hand. From afar.

He had inadvertently found her! It was rey! The pretty baker. Ben stroked her hair from her face bent down his forehead against hers. “I will protect you sweet girl I promise.” She moaned and opened her eyes. His light up “thank god your okay rey.” She smiled raised up and kissed him for the first time. He groaned pulling her close tasting her sweetness. After she asked “Ben will you lay with me for just a minute.” He stroked her face “yes.” And got in bed with her holding her.

NOTES 

HOPE YOU

LIKE THIS LITTLE TWIST COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED 


	4. Chapter 4

He walked back down after holding rey, his sweet girl. He saw Maz her mother she looked at him “how is she?” She asked looking sad. “She’s sleeping.” He told her. Maz Kanata was an old friend of his parents, over the years he knew she adopted a daughter from England. He just never meant the girl growing up. Finn sat staying quiet but every now and then he would start to say something then decide to stay quiet. 

“What Is going on Maz?” Ben asked. She signed. “Reys mother was named Mary McMillan she was English and was married to Ralph McMillan who was telekinetic but he was killed when rey turned six years of age and the government an unknown agency was after rey for her abilities. She’s powerful she can make objects move cause fires and crush a brain with just a flick of her hand.” Finn stood there shocked rose as well by his side. 

Maz continued “her mother gave the child to me to adopt and disappeared.... I have not heard from her since.”

”She gave her to you to protect didn’t she.” Ben guessed. Maz smiled gently “yes she did.” 

Then Maz told him of sending rey to the academy that has a secret class that specialized in helping rey control her power. It’s just this time because that robber put her life in danger plus tried to take her hostage her power was no longer controlled. Ben understood so did finn and rose.

”We have to keep this hidden.” Rose stated. So each told the police it was a routine robbery and Ben took the blame for throwing the man through the window. Which he would have loved to do anyway for hurting rey.

His mother called him “what the hell is going on ben solo! First you break off your engagement and then act the hero at some bakery! Throwing a guy through a window!” 

Ben gave a exasperated sign. “Calm down mother first the place was being robbed and the gunman tried to take the owners daughter hostage I...I couldn’t just stand around.” His mother signed “Yes your father said something similar.” 

“And about Bazine mom I broke up with her because she was a vain viscious bitch.” 

“Language Benjamin solo, but I suppose you are right in regards to bazine. I should never have taken her parents up on fixing her up with you.” Ben just smiled. “See you later mom.”

He hung up and went back to check on rey. He stopped in awe she was in the middle of the bed her hair flowing down around her shoulders making things float around her. It was an amazing sight. The things fell around her as soon as she saw him. She hung her head in shame not looking at him. 

“You must think I’m a freak!” She cried tears starting. He went to her took her by her shoulders “no rey I don’t i think you are amazing.” She looked up surprised “r...really!” 

He pulled her in his arms hugging her. “Yes rey, he pushes back. “You have amazing abilities.” She swallowed “nobody has ever said that to me before. If my ability is shown most run in fear of me but you didn’t ben.” She said softly. He tenderly kissed her. She kissed back. “I’m not afraid rey you are amazing sweet girl.” She smiled as she hugged him close. 

It felt right being in Bens arms. Like she was meant to be there. 

Rey finally came downstairs finn immediately hugging her. “Thank god rey.” He said. Rose coming up hugging her as well. “We need to get this cleaned up guys.” 

“I will help.” Ben said plus he called someone to replace the windows. Insisted he pay for it despite reys protest. 

Rey also found out ben took the blame for her actions and started to cry in guilt. “Rey he did it to protect you. You know your powers cannot be outed. Plus he looked on as a sort of hero.” Rey smiled a little at that. Ben just grinned at her looking at her like she was his whole world which made rey blush.

 

NOTES

ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED COMMENT 

 


	5. Chapter 5

She discovered her powers were of some good use. When she moved an object out of the way of a old lady to keep her from falling. Also Rey could make a bus stand still so a child wouldn’t be ran down. Every time her eyes would turn a molten gold. 

Ben has been spending a lot of time at the bakery. Plus asking her out to dinner often which rey accepted with a bright smile and a rather naughty look in her gorgeous eyes. They had been going on dates for almost a month. He took her out for a steak since that was what rey preferred. 

After....

They found themselves kissing there tongues dueling. As Ben picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He had wanted her since laying eyes on her. He laid her down on the bed kissing her lovely mouth, throat, and his mouth trailed down to her breast licking and sucking each nipple. Rey moaned softly. Leaning into him. “Ben oh my ben....

She breathed he stripped her clothes slowly off until he raised up looking at her. Rey felt a little uncomfortable so she tried to cover herself. Worrying would he think her to fat. But he said “no don’t sweetheart your beautiful so beautiful.” She smiled and brought his mouth to hers kissing him then kissing each of the beauty marks on his face and his neck. He groaned each time and pulled away long enough to remove. His own clothes. 

She stared at him looking her fill liking what she saw. He was beautiful. Ben smirked before crawling towards her. “Like what you see sweetheart.” 

She smirked back “Yes.” She said honestly before dragging him over her. Kissing him. Then he kissed her neck and paid homage to her breast again until rey was squirming against him. He kissed down to her little belly and his mouth was between her legs licking and sucking until rey screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. He raised back up until he positioned at her entrance and slowly slid inside. 

She was so wet and tight. “God you feel good sweetheart.” He said as he started moving slowly inside her. Rey meant his thrust moaning her nails scratching his back until he increased in pace moving fast and hard inside her grunting. They both moaned until he pounded inside her making her scream in pleasure. Meeting every thrust. Until his seed was spent inside her. And she climaxed. Spent he clasped on her he face buried in her sweaty neck. Both sweaty smelling of sex and eachother. 

He rolled away breathing fast. Rey was breathless as well. “Wow!” She said when she could think coherent. He looked at her and smiled and agreed wow. Rey cuddled to him. Kissing his neck and shoulder he drew her closer to him. And they fell asleep. Rey was his. And he was hers.

NOTES

HEHEHE SMUT AND TIME SKIP OF A MONTH 


	6. Chapter 6

Ben loved spending time with Rey and Maz. Even finn and rose as well. Rey was unlike any of the previous girlfriends he has had. She was sweet, soft, and warm. And easy to hang around it had become comfortable around her. She also had a calming affect on him. One day he ran into a woman he wanted to avoid his former fiancé bazine. She was setting with rey they were both laughing. “Well hello ben.” Baz said to him. 

He fake smiled his eyes cold towards bazine netal. He came up putting his arms around rey. He caught that cold look in the bitchs eyes as he bent down to kiss rey. Rey smiled oblivious to bazine. “Bazine came here to make amends Ben.” She said.

He smiled at rey. “I’m sure she has.” He told his rey trying not to make her aware that he felt that it was not  bazines attempt at giving them blessings at all. 

“Can I talk to you a minute bazine.” Ben told her with a fake smile. She grinned in a way that if he had not meant rey, would have appealed to him, but it didn’t not since Rey she was the only woman for him ever.

“Sure” Rey told him and kissed him sweetly before leaving. He smiled down at his sweet perfect girl his eyes softened before they went to bazine again. 

His eyes hard on bazine netal. “What are you doing here Really bazine!” He told her between his teeth. Baz rolled her eyes “oh come on Ben you know that a sweet girl like rey isn’t for you!” Baz slowly walked to him her smile sultry. She put her arms around his neck. Trying to kiss him, he pushed her away. Her eyes widened.

She did nothing but laugh. As she tried again. “No Bazine!” He told her. “You are the one that is not for me, she is just right! She is what I want and need!” Baz just throws herself at him. “Come on baby she’s nothing but a fat bitch.” He was very avoiding her lips pushing her away when....

Baz was lifted in the air and thrown away from him. He turned in awe at rey. “ he has told you no! You cunt!” Rey told her seething her eyes molten gold. “I suggest you get out!” 

Fear in her eyes bazine quickly left! Rey looked like a worrier  she looked at him. God she was beautiful and he was also turned on. He walked up and snatched her in his arms kissing her passionately. She responded filling him with sweet warmth. He kissed her neck and her breast rey moaned giving him more access. His hands raised up her dress past her panties caressing her pussy “your wet for me rey.” She moaned his fingers going inside her. He finger fucked her until she cried out in ecstasy.....

”Please Ben!” She begged releasing fluids on his fingers climaxing. He licked her essence from his fingers tasting her sweetness. Unbuckled his jeans pulling his hard cock out and lifted her up and then he was in her filling her up. “You feel so good sweetheart.” He said his voice husky. And then he thrust wildly, she took and gave back. Until she screamed into his mouth him filling her up with his cum. 

They were breathless and sweaty his face in her neck. Both sated. She came down from her high and slid from him. They both grinned as he put his soft cock back in his pants. She put her panties back in place. 

They walked from the back a secret place they had resolved for the many encounters like this they had. Maz looked at them both smiling knowingly. “I saw that girl Baz walk out calling us crazy!” Rey just smirked looking at Ben he was smirking back. “We just had to get rid of a big rat!” He told Maz. Maz walked up to him her hand on his shoulder “good!” She said. He pulled his girl close kissing her.

Outside Baz looked on with all of them oblivious how dare that bastard she thought. She made a call. “Miss Liea I have found her.” Bazine said with a sinister smile. As she walked away. 

So fat rey was the girl that had these powers Baz thought as she took a cab. With a evil wicked smile. She heard of a special girl at the academy would never had guessed it was fat rey! 

NOTES

YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BAZINE WOULD BE BACK

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

He gets a call from Maz from his office she is panicked “they have come for her ben!” Suddenly he jumps up panicked rey had caused fire burning up most of the men after her plus quite a few had blood coming from the mouth and eyes. As soon as he got there rey had one guy in the air blood coming out of his mouth. Her eyes turned golden! Then with one strike of her hand she threw him down. 

“Reyyyy! Stop sweetheart please stop!” He told her she looked at him then her nose bled and she passed out on the ground. All around him was carnage it looked like a war zone. He picked her up and carried her in a room Maz had built he locked both of them in. “Rey! Oh rey sweetheart wake up my love wake up!” Tears were coming as rey slowly awoke. She started sobbing as her arms came around him. 

He held her close. “Maz, Rose, and finn came in. “She was revealed reporters are all over the place.” Maz said. She came up and stroked her hair. “You have to protect her Ben, you have to run as far and as fast as you can!” 

“They want our rey as a weapon!” Ben shook his head and gathered rey close to him. Maz looked at him and smiled “I know you love her my boy.” 

She showed them a secret passage out and Maz even prepared disguises and a car waiting for them. Finn got in the drivers seat. “I can take you two towards the boarder the rest is up to you.” He said. He grabbed Ben by the arm “protect my sister!” 

Ben shook his head “I will with all that I am finn!” He promised. 

Later while they were changing “I’m sorry.” Rey told him. “If....if you want ben just let me run I don’t....I can’t....” she breathes. “Involve you!” He looks at her in disbelief. “Rey listen to me I love you!” He takes her by the shoulders looks her in the eye. “I love you I will do anything to protect you! Got it!” Then he kisses her with all the love and passion he has felt since laying eyes on her. She sobs giving in. There tongues meeting and dueling. 

They break apart “I love you too ben” she says. He smiles “then it’s settled.” They each finish dressing in there disguises. And get in an old sixties chevy in the back finn and rose beside him to drive them out of there. While they hear. “ **Maz Kanata we know you have the girl!”** Maz just says. “ **Come in and look around you beast! The girl is not hear you likely ran her off!”** Then Maz puts on the water works as finn with rose beside him drive them out of town.

Rey lays her head on Bens shoulder. He holds her close. Kisses her hair. As rose and finn stop as soon as they are out of town there is another car waiting. “Maz prepared everything just in case rey had to escape!” Finn told them. Rey let go of Ben and hugged finn close and then rose “goodbye.” She said crying. Both finn and rose were as well. Then Ben after giving both of them a hug got in the drivers seat. Rey got in on the passenger side. And they left with Finn and rose waving on.

The end

NOTES

WELL THATS IT FOLKS A RATHER BITTERSWEET END WITH BEN TAKING REY AND ESCAPING WITH HER BUT HE HAS TO PROTECT HER REY IS VERY POWERFUL GOVERNMENTS WILL WANT HER

 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure this deserves an epilogue

Three years later

They moved different places as the government agency kept relentlessly after them after her! Until Liea once she found out that her son was involved and protecting the girl. Not to mention rey was pregnant with her first grandchild. Her own government backed off as rey and Ben seemingly disappeared. 

Only Liea and han knew where they were. And they said nothing because of other agencies after rey! Maz and finn and his now wife rose found a way to visit them. Rey had started a bakery in Rome. Under an alias Kira. And Ben was under the alias kylo. She was blooming at  five months pregnant with their first child. She glowed and looked so very beautiful and it turned kylo on with her very pregnant stomach.  Well there wasn’t much about rey that didn’t turn him on. His arms going around his beautiful pregnant girl.

Rey felt rather gross. At times. But Ben always assured her she was radiant. He also showed her as well. Kissing her everywhere. Slow tender kisses as she got on top of him naked taking him inside her wet channel. Riding him into oblivion. They both moaned as rey clasped on him.  Climaxing both groaning. Sated He holds her kissing her shoulders , neck and mouth. 

Later they got dressed. And came downstairs to meet Liea, Han, Maz and finn and rose. Who already had their one year old daughter belle. Rose loved the movie beauty and the beast so their daughter was named after the lead character belle. The little toddler ran up to rey and she picked her up giving the little one kisses. Making her giggle. 

Ben looking on smiling wide. Finn and rose looking on a With grins. Everything was as it should be. 

Both rey and Ben belonged together both having dreams of eachother since they were children. They were soulmates. 

Later after having some cake. Ben held his sweet girl rubbing her round stomach with his hands. Rey relaxed against him. She smiled up at him, he bent his head down and kissed her lovingly. 

“Your mother is pushing marriage Ben don’t you suppose we should tell them we are engaged.” He smiled down at her his adoring wonderful girl. “I’ll tell them tomorrow.” Rey just smiled wide and turned kissing him again. Yes tomorrow they would tell his parents.  

Rey’s powers were not used often she maintained control over them. He sat his very pregnant future wife in his lap just holding her. 

This was happiness for him. He felt complete rey was his everything.

NOTES

AAAAAH FINISHED HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS IT WAS FUN TO WRITE 


End file.
